


Hana's Giveaway

by cutieskills



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieskills/pseuds/cutieskills
Summary: D.va hangs out with a shrunken fan during her stream





	Hana's Giveaway

“Wow! Thank you to ChrisPB4c0n for the prime sub!” Hana beamed. “With that we’ve hit our sub goal for today, so it's time for a giveaway.” 

Her chat lit up with “!giveaway” ,eager to win whatever the idol had to offer. 

Hana secretly hoped that she could minimize a fan again. Since she came into the device, she enjoyed the 1-on-1 meet up with her fans. This was a safer way for her to hang out with her fans during streams as they posed no threat to her at their reduced size. Due to her huge popularity however, she only does this to her fans who win her stream giveaways.

“Lets see, K.Bun you are the winner” Hana announces. “If you’re still in the chat please message me now.” 

After a 15 second delay Hana sees the notification

KB: Woah yes hello i am here  
Dva: Congratulations K.Bun! Which prize would you prefer, meeting me while miniaturized or the exclusive signed swag?  
KB: id like to meet you please :)

Hana turns on her minitarizer, and in a blink of an eye, a small girl appears on the platform of the machine. Hana leans toward her; the small fan's straight black hair covers a majority her face. Her delicate frame was dressed in what seems to be pink pajamas. 

“You’re not what I expected,” Hana comments, picking the girl up by her waist. “Say hi to the stream.” Thrusting the tiny girl toward her webcam, Kim covers her blushing face and tries to turn away as a combination of “PogChamps” and “GRILs” flood the chat.

Hana pulls the girl back from the webcam and sets her down on the table near her. “Hey hey, don’t forget who's the star of this stream chat.” Hana remarks in slight jealousy, leaning forward towards the webcam to appeal to her stream, yet failing to realize her attention-stealing fan now is now being smothered under her modest bosom. 

Kim tries pushing back from the weight of Hana’s breasts being forced on top of her. Her strength fails her however, as she is begins being smothered by her star’s white t-shirt clad titties. The tiny fan, now flustered by this whole situation, is stuck until said idol realizes she’s there. Thankfully, Hana’s chest is radiating with a mix of pleasant Oceanic perfume and the faint scent of stale sweat. Although this small comfort is undercut by the immense force constantly being forced on top of Kim, her body surprisingly doesn’t break under it.

Hana notices her chat starts spamming a mix of “LUL” and “NotLikeThis” emotes. This catches her off guard as she’s used to the spam of love she gets when she panders to the stream. “What are you guys going on about?” Hana questions, leaning back in her chair. The steamer catches a few fragmented chat messages: ‘You’re crushing her’ , ‘help this poor girl NotLikeThis’ , ‘ur tits LUL’. Hana looks down at her desk to see Kim splayed out on her back. “Hmm what’s wrong?” Hana inquires, leaning her face closer to the staggered girl. “Oh shoot- oops, my bad lol.” Hana casually remarks, finally putting two and two together. “You’re basically unkillable when you’re tiny but be careful since stuff can still kinda hurt.”

 

With that, Hana scoops Kim off her desk and places her in the center of her crossed legs. “Alright, on to the next match,” Hana announces, shifting her attention back to her game and stream. 

Kim comfortably sits on her idol's lap, peering at the large computer screen in the distance. She marvels at being able to see Hana work out such high level strategies and have the dexterity to perform it. Kim has been watching Hana’s stream nearly since the idol started streaming. Kim originally started watching for StarCraft 2 strategies yet quickly fell in love with Hana’s snarky quips and bubbly personality. Kim never dreamed she’d be sitting where she is now but truly feels blessed that she was given the opportunity.

“Agh, this is totally unfair,” Hana vents from another loss. She had been on a losing streak all night; while the excitement of Kim was a nice distraction, she was still getting constant bad games. “Grr... That’s it, I’m not playing around now!” As soon as Hana gets into her next game, she uncrosses her legs and leans forward in concentration.  
Kim, who was comfortably sitting on Hana’s thigh and resting her head on the pink bunny short shorts, is pushed forward while Hana first repositions herself. Before having the opportunity to get up, Kim is flung onto the ground beneath the desk.

Kim faceplants hard onto the stomped down fleece lining beneath her. Despite the soft floor breaking her fall, Kim was still reeling by such a sudden drop. The air around her was stale; it was a departure from the pleasant smell the idol was giving off. The area smelt like a locker room, weirdly appropriate with how damp the floor was.

Looking up, it seems like Hana is too focused on her game to notice what happened to Kim. Maybe she’ll realize after the fact or hopefully chat might point it out, they catch everything after all. “I just have to wait this out” Kim thinks to herself. However, this wishful thinking is cut short but a large leg swinging toward the Small girl. 

Hana’s feet got cold. Instinctively, she slips into her slippers, unknowingly kicking her small fan further into her slipper. Kim helplessly puts her arms up to stop the sole that Hana is placing down on her, pinning her in place.

Kims’ senses are overwhelmed; the smelly of a dirty locker room has been intensified to the point where it's completely pungent. Hana’s feet are gross from being so cold and sweaty and being pinned under them is more than unpleasant.  
Kim wants to cry. What was once an amazing time hanging out with her idol has gone completely south as she is unknowingly stuck under her sole. How did she forget about her so soon? Does she really think of Kim as nothing more than a toy to be forgotten? What's worse, Kim can't even wipe the tears or foot sweat off her face.

“Victory!” Hana’s computer sings. “Yes! Finally! I had to carry everyone there but it was all worth!” Hana boasts, sinking back into her chair. “Well, I’m gonna end the stream on a high note. Thank you everyone for watching, Bye!!!!!! <3” Turning off the Stream, Hana can’t help like she forgot about something. If anything, she can always make a tweet about it. 

The Idol gets up and starts heading towards her kitchen-- streaming really works up an appetite, after all. She feels something stuck under foot though. Thinking she could just flatten whatever is in there, she grinds her sole into whatever is in there. However, after it doesn't go away, Hana balances on one foot and takes off her slipper to investigate inside. She peers into the back of the footwear to find it… completely empty. What was that? Hana even tries shaking the slipper to see if a pebble or something falls out.  
Unbeknownst to Hana, the poor tiny fan was completely plastered to the bottom of her foot. This hiding place was short lived, however. The moment Hana planted her foot onto the hardwood floor, she felt her. 

Hana zips the bottom of her foot right up to her face before having a shocking realization. “Oh shit!” she blurts out, peeling her fan off her sole.  
___

“I’m sorry again,” Hana apologizes, rinsing her tiny fan in her sink, “I just got too involved in my game.” 

Kim was tired and downtrodden. She didn't expect to meet her idol like this. But she appreciated Hana’s genuinity. It felt like knowing a new side to her.

“To make it up to you, I’ll do anything you ask.” Hana proposes, “you can even stay the night if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading my work. If you have any feedback, I encourage you to leave a comment. I do like hearing constructive criticism and if anyone liked it in general. 
> 
> This is my second fic and i think I'm getting better but i got a way to go
> 
> For context, I had the idea for this fic like over a year ago and then lost the motivation to complete it
> 
> However I showed what i had to my friends and they encouraged me to finish it
> 
> While I had fun making this, i think its far from perfect and I'm not completely satisfied with the finished product. 
> 
> Currently, I don't plan to continue it. I just wanted to finally finish what the initial ideas i had. 
> 
> If you're curious about what happens next, Hana and Kim have a slumber party


End file.
